Cubix: Arise
Cubix: Arise is the proclaimed third season of the Korean animated television series, Cubix. The channel will premiere in Cartoon Network starting with a Christmas special than a series premiere in 2014. Production This is the first Cubix project in ten years since the show's ending. Unlike the previous Cubix series, the show will be animated in digital ink and paint instead of computer animation, to give it more Japanese look. The cartoon is produced in Japan with the same animators who worked on Chaotic: Marillion Invasion and Magi Nation, giving the show an anime-like style, allowing the characters to do anime cliches from time to time like a parody of Japanese animation, which was unable to be done in the previous series. Also, the show will be more comedic and less dramatic than the previous series. The show was half-animated in Rough Draft Korea Co. and was shipped to Japan for digital inking and painting and editing. The voiceover recording sessions for the English version are being done by Animation Collective, where all of the actors from the original series will reprise their roles from the previous series. Also, the series will be in English first, then dubbed in Korea later. The show may premiere by either Cartoon Network or Vortex. The characters feature a brand new design and change in part of their personalities. Connor's design looks like his original design but in 2D animated form. Abby's scrunchies are yellow instead of white and wears yellow overshirt instead of a blue one and often jokes around in Connor, influencing their relationship. Chip has a brand new tie, tries to act more funny but still intellegent and also wears swirl glasses commonly found in nerds on typical anime cartoons. Mong's lips are bigger and he's more fatter. Helen often takes off her glasses and her relationship with Connor's dad is more advance. Dr. K's hair is more puffier. Plot Several months after the Cubix original series, the show focuses on the gang in their comedic situations in lives, involving getting into trouble and mischief while trying to defeat Dr. K. Trivia *First Cubix project in 10 years since the original series ended. *Unlike the first series, the show is in cartoon animation with an anime look like Magi Nation and Totally Spies. *The show will be more funny than the original series. *Only Cubix project to be first made in America and then dubbed in Korea, unlike the original series where it was the other way around. *The Christmas special will be based on Rankin Bass television hits such as "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer", Charles Schultz's "A Charlie Brown Christmas" with a soundtrack of jazz composions by Vince Guaradi. *Despite the setting take place several months after the original series, Cubix still suffers from a speech impediment, even though they have the Solex. It's possibly that he sticks to the problem. *Chip's new "swirl glasses" are based on Japanese swirl glasses commonly found in nerds on Japanese anime cartoons.